As many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and portable music players, have evolved to include increasingly power graphics processing capabilities and often include full-color displays, these devices have become powerful enough to be exploited as a video gaming platform. However, portable electronic devices such as these are often not designed with video game play in mind. As a result, developers creating video games for these non-traditional gaming platforms may face a number of challenges. For example, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones often include a limited amount of memory for storing and processing game data and display screen size on these devices is often limited in the interest of limiting power consumption and the size of the device. Furthermore, these portable electronic devices often do not include the types of user input devices typically included with more traditional video game consoles, such as a joystick or a game pad for receiving player input. Game developers for such portable devices may also face other challenges, such as devices with limited or no network capability, which may inhibit the dispersion of content to the portable devices in addition to inhibiting sharing of content between players.
Portable gaming solutions that address these and other problems faced by developers of games for portable electronic devices are desired.